Detrás de un prejuicio
by Bianka Black
Summary: Hermione debe averiguar si es cierto que los Malfoy están intentando hacer regresar nuevamente a Voldemort. Y la forma que Kingsley le aconseja es ser una persona que no es. ¿Cómo le irá a Hermione con esta misión?
1. Plan

**DETRÁS DE UN PREJUICIO **

Esta historia la creé como regalo a una amiga de Potterfics (Lilymione Black), pero también la publico aquí porque prefiero compartirla con ustedes también.

Es mi primer Dramione, así que acepto todas las críticas que se puedan dar. Como podrán ver en mi perfil, no son personajes que maneje muy a menudo, por lo que puedo caer en el Ooc y me gustaría que, si eso sucediera, me avisaran y así poder arreglarlo. Igualmente intento mantener las personalidades de todos los personajes que aquí aparecen por obvio respeto.

**Declaimer:** Todos los personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a J.K Rowling, excepto Ellen Minerick y alguno que otro personaje.

La historia se actualizará los días Lunes.

Ahora, sin más, les dejo la historia. Espero que la disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: Plan<strong>

Tras la batalla de Hogwarts y la caída de Lord Voldemort, el mundo mágico y muggle se encontraban mucho más tranquilos. A pesar de las dolorosas muertes de amigos y seres queridos que experimentaron muchos magos, todos estaban más serenos por el hecho de que todo finalmente había terminado y que quienes habían fallecido lo habían hecho para que el mundo estuviera mejor. Dolía el recuerdo, pero todos sabían que había que estar tranquilos, que si pensaban mucho en las personas que ya no estaban, sólo los sacarían del descanso eterno y que eso no era bueno.

La Orden del fénix seguía activa, pero se percibía un aire nostálgico en cada reunión. Habían perdido a tantos en aquella guerra, incluso a Dumbledore. Si seguían adelante, era por el hecho de querer erradicar cualquier intento de querer interferir en la paz ganada con la caída de Voldemort. Sabían que existían mortífagos que querían continuar con lo que su amo había comenzado, algunos incluso buscaban alguna forma de hacerlo volver como cuando lo habían hecho Peter Pettigrew y Barty Crouch Jr. Todos aquellos intentos tenían que ser detenidos por alguien, y para ello estaba la Orden.

Con Kingsley como Ministro, podían obtener mucha información sobre los magos que estaban bajo sospecha. Él junto a McGonagall, recientemente nombrada directora de Hogwarts, eran los que más o menos estaban a la cabeza de la Orden del fénix, quienes guiaban y creaban planes para poder actuar sin ser vistos. Se reunían en la Madriguera, lugar donde se mantenían largas reuniones revisando información que les hacían llegar personas en quienes se podía confiar y también aquella información que llegara de forma anónima, pues no todos querían verse involucrados con esa organización.

Aquella tarde, Hermione estaba sentada en uno de los sillones observando a Ron, que adormitaba en el asiento de enfrente, y a Harry conversando animadamente con Ginny. No dejaba de pensar en que Ron se había disculpado por el beso, por haberle pedido noviazgo, sólo porque en su familia le habían molestado. Se había excusado con haber estado confundido por todo lo que sucedió aquel día, lo que indignó mucho a la castaña. Sin embargo, optó por decir que ella también se había confundido, a pesar de los verdaderos sentimientos que tenía hacia su amigo. Y hasta ahí había llegado la relación.

—Hay una información nueva —murmuró la señora Weasley a su esposo, logrando captar la atención de todos los presentes—. Kingsley dijo que nos juntaríamos en unos minutos. Creo que tiene que ver con la familia Malfoy.

Hermione no pudo sorprenderse debido a que conocía a Draco y su familia, y no había creído el arrepentimiento demostrado tras la batalla de Hogwarts. El hecho de que el menor de los Malfoy hubiera tratado de hacerle la vida imposible a ella y, claro estaba, a sus amigos, le impidió poder tragarse aquella mirada del chico. No, debía admitir que en el momento final de la batalla, sí había creído que el Malfoy se había arrepentido; sin embargo, bastó una sola sospecha para que aquella credibilidad se esfumara por completo de su mente.

En las horas y días que siguieron hacia adelante, todos intentaban averiguar algo más sobre esa familia. Querían descartar cualquier información falsa, pero esa familia les hacía un trabajo mucho más duro. Ni siquiera el Ministerio de Magia estaba al tanto de todo lo que sucedía en la mansión Malfoy, por lo que los Aurores o funcionarios de esa institución tampoco podían aportar. Muchas veces pensaron en darles Suero de la verdad, pero no podían acercarse a ellos. Ningún mago de los que estaban o habían estado en la Orden podía aproximarse a alguno de ellos.

Había sido una mala noticia que esa familia, específicamente ésa, fuera la que estuviera bajo sospecha. Sabían de la inmensa protección que tenían en la mansión y de la desconfianza ante cualquier persona que se les acercara; no se parecían en nada a los demás magos que ya habían investigado. Y sobre los anteriormente investigados, habían logrado atrapar a uno que estaba torturando Impuros a nombre de Lord Voldemort, intentando asustar a la gente con un supuesto regreso. Algunos creían esas patrañas, por lo que el Ministerio debía salir a desmentir la información.

Hermione se levantó de la cama un tanto desesperada por la hora. Kingsley la había citado a su oficina en el Ministerio, y ya sólo le quedaba una hora para arreglarse. Observó desde la ventana de su departamento en el octavo piso y optó por tomarse una ducha. Después de eso se vistió rápidamente mientras se calentaba el agua para tomarse un café. Seguía con sueño aún y sabía que aquella bebida podría mantenerla un poco más despierta para la reunión que sostendría con el Ministro y que, según él, era bastante importante. Finalmente optó por abandonar su departamento y aparecerse cerca de un teléfono.

Tras hacer el normal procedimiento, ingresó finalmente en el Ministerio de Magia. Caminó entre los muchos magos que a esa hora de la mañana llegaban a sus puestos de trabajo, andaban haciendo trámites o simplemente hacían alguna visita. Miró el gran reloj y se percató de que le quedaban tan solo cinco minutos para llegar. Presurosa se subió a un ascensor y por fin llegó al piso donde el Ministro de Magia tenía su oficina. Habló unos segundos con quien cuidaba el acceso a ésta y tocó tres veces. Penetró en la habitación cuando la puerta se abrió suavemente.

—Permiso —murmuró mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

Kingsley le señaló que tomara asiento frente a su escritorio. Sobre éste había unas botellas muy curiosas, las cuales Hermione pudo reconocer fácilmente. Nunca había entrado al despacho de aquel hombre, por lo que recorría curiosamente con la mirada. Cada cierto tiempo posaba su atención en aquellas botellas. Eran doce botellas grandes y una muy pequeña. Le hacía preguntarse quién tendría que beber aquella poción que sabía tan mal, aún recordaba el mal rato que pasó mientras aquel líquido pasaba por su garganta. Miró al hombre intentando averiguar a qué iba esa junta.

—Bueno, Hermione —comenzó Kingsley solemne. Se aclaró la garganta colocando su mano en la boca y volvió a mirar a la chica—. Te cité porque, como sabes, hemos intentado todo para poder obtener información acerca de la familia Malfoy.

—Sí.

—Pues he llegado a una solución muy simple, pero complicada a la vez —sonrió amablemente—. ¿Ves todas esas botellas? Son pociones multijugos de una chica llamada Ellen Minerick. Es una chica de Gales, sangre pura y de una de las más importantes familias de allí. Su familia prometió colaborar con la Orden, por lo que ellos están al tanto de todo esto. No tendrás problemas para acercarte a Draco siendo ella.

—¿Cómo dice? —preguntó Hermione muy confusa—. ¿Acercarme a Draco?

—Deberás lograr ser amiga de Draco —confirmó el hombre—. Sacarle información a la fuerza a un Malfoy no es la vía, por lo que él deberá responderte si tú logras obtener su confianza. No será difícil acercarte a él siendo "una bruja importante".

La castaña no creía lo que escuchaba. Le estaban pidiendo que fuera amiga de una persona que le desagradaba por completo. Jamás lograría ser ella simpática con alguien que le caía bastante mal, jamás podría ser su amiga. Sin embargo, la idea del Ministro podría ser la mejor. Obviamente Draco no se alejaría de ella como lo haría si fuera como Hermione. Al ser sangre pura, tampoco tenía un motivo de status para repelerla. Era perfecto aquel plan, pero no le gustaba el hecho de que fuera ella quien llevara a cabo esa misión. Jamás podría ser del agrado del Malfoy.

Al ver esa indecisión en la mirada de Granger, el Kingsley le sugirió que lo pensara unos momentos y que le respondiera cuando estuviera decidida, pero que tomara en cuenta que no tenían mucho tiempo. Le hizo saber que la comprendía, que sabía de su antipatía hacia el Malfoy, pero que necesitaban a alguien que pudiera sacar esa información. Tras eso, la chica salió de aquel despacho y caminó por el ministerio hasta llegar a la salida de él. Miró con curiosidad ciertos objetos, pero pronto se vio nuevamente junto al teléfono público que había en alguna calle de Londres.

Deambulaba meditando el hecho de que fuera pensada para esa misión, aun cuando todos sabían que Harry, Ron y ella habían considerado a ese chico prácticamente como a un enemigo durante todo su paso en Hogwarts. Él debería saber que no podría fingir aquel desagrado ante el Slytherin, por mucho que quisiera. La poción multijugos cambiaba el físico, pero no así la personalidad de la persona. ¿Cómo sabría qué actitud tomar ante Draco para poder agradarle? ¿Y se equivocaba en la que mostraría desde un inicio? Obviamente era complicado.

Lo que la hizo tomar aquella decisión fue el hecho de saber que era importante para la Orden y que eso era en lo que podía aportar. Sabía que jamás Molly o alguna otra mujer de la organización podrían ser amigas de Draco, por el simple hecho de ser "de otra época" y no podrían pasar por una adolescente. Ginny era muy niña todavía, además de tener un rencor desde mucho antes que ella, al ser el blanco de burlas de los Malfoy, como pudo ver Hermione en su segundo año en Hogwarts, en el encuentro con Draco en el Callejón Diagon; lo recordaba perfecto.

—Lo haré —murmuró Hermione una vez estuvo frente al Ministro—. Haré lo que me pidió, pero no prometo que sirva. Quizás no le agrade aunque sea otra persona.

—Deja de lado eso de que los Slytherin y los Gryffindor no se llevan bien —sugirió Kingsley, sabiendo de antemano el porqué pensaba eso—. No se llevan bien porque entran pensando que los de la otra casa no son de su agrado y no se dan el tiempo de conocer a nadie. Verás que es sólo un prejuicio.

—¿Cómo me tomaré eso sin que se dé cuenta?

—Eres inteligente, Hermione —sonrió—. Sé que podrás hacerlo sin que se percate. Por tu inteligencia y lógica te pedí esto a ti; confío en que saldrás de cualquier aprieto con tu rápido pensamiento. Comenzarás el miércoles próximo, me comentaron que irá a Hogsmeade y ahí podrás acercarte.

Tras eso la chica salió de la oficina y se dirigió a su hogar, donde luego se tendió en su cama a meditar cómo podría acercarse a él. Recordaba que Draco no hablaba con cualquiera, que era desconfiado y que era indiferente cuando le hablaba alguien que no le interesaba. Sin embargo, tenía claro que podría haber una forma de llamar su atención, sólo debía encontrarla, tal vez logrando tomar un poco de cada una de las personalidades que sus amigos poseían. De seguro así podría crear una personalidad que Draco aceptaría en un desconocido; eso esperaba, al menos.


	2. Primer intento

La muchacha observaba continuamente una de las botellitas que sostenía entre sus manos, girándola y leyéndola una y otra vez mientras volvía a confirmar la hora. Suspiró sentándose en su confortable cama, en aquel departamento tan solitario. Debía comenzar a alistarse de una buena vez, pero no tenía las ganas para ello. Ni siquiera sabía qué ropa usar, y si le quedaría buena, dado que aún no había visto el rostro o el cuerpo de la muchacha a la cual suplantaría. Finalmente se levantó y bebió el contenido de la botella, percibiendo un extraño sabor en su paladar.

Notó que su cuerpo estaba cambiando, que se había achicado unos cuantos centímetros. No era mucho, pero sí había percibido el cambio al tener una pequeña pulsación en el fémur que le había dado. Tragó saliva y se miró al espejo, tocando el nuevo rostro que tendría desde ese momento hacia adelante. Pasó su mano por el cabello, por cada lugar de su cuerpo, sintiendo una incomodidad por la ropa que le quedaba holgada. La intentó apegar a su cuerpo para ver el tamaño de la ropa que debía buscar, o al menos ajustar la que ya tenía. Sin embargo, recordó que Kingsley le había dado un abrigo.

Sus ojos celestes brillaban levemente con el contacto del sol. Era aún más pálida de lo que era normalmente, y su cabello negro creaba un curioso contraste. Éste le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, manteniendo el largo que tenía, pero cambiando de ondulado a liso extremo. Era de contextura delgada, no era curvilínea. Al parecer, era una chica de aspecto normal, como recordaba a la mayoría de niñas en Hogwarts. Con un movimiento de varita se pudo ajustar la ropa para que no le quedara tan suelta y, una vez se maquilló y ató su cabello, se puso el abrigo y salió del departamento.

Eran pasadas las ocho de la noche, todo ya estaba oscuro al estar tan cercano el otoño. Se apareció en Hogsmeade y caminó escondiendo sus manos en los bolsillos en cuanto sintió una fuerte brisa desordenar sus cabellos. Entró al primer bar de la calle y de inmediato reconoció al rubio sentado en una apartada mesa. Se encontraba y bebiendo alguna especie de licor, mirando cada cierto tiempo la hora. La joven caminó y se sentó en la mesa más próxima, pidiendo solamente un jugo de naranja e intentado hablar fuerte para llamar la atención del chico. No lo logró.

—Gracias —sonrió Hermione hacia la persona que le había entregado el jugo.

Observó de reojo al Malfoy, pero por mucho que lo miraba, éste no le devolvía la mirada como hubiera querido. No sabía cómo entablarle conversación, no había forma alguna y no quería iniciar ella. Suspiró ruidosamente mientras tamborileaba los dedos sobre la mesa, murmurando entre dientes alguna que otra canción. Observó nuevamente al chico y fue la primera vez que él la miró, pero parecía fastidiado. Entonces ella se dio cuenta de que hacía sonar muy fuerte sus dedos contra la madera, ya que no era el único que había posados sus ojos en ella. Dejó de hacerlo.

Aprovechando ese momento, le sonrió amablemente, pero éste desvió de inmediato la mirada hacia su propio vaso. Hermione maldijo en su mente y volvió a suspirar. Se levantó un poco fastidiada y se acercó a la mesa hasta quedar pegada a ella, dejando su propio vaso junto al del Malfoy. Éste alzó la vista arrugando el entrecejo por el atrevimiento de la chica, por alguna razón, le hacía recordar a Pansy Parkinson, quizás por el cabello o por la forma en que tan descaradamente se le había encimado.

—¿Puedo acompañarte? —preguntó Hermione con voz amable—. No me gusta estar sola y la verdad…

—Haz lo que quieras —masculló el joven bebiendo un poco más.

Hermione se sentó en el asiento de enfrente, observándolo detenidamente. Había logrado el primer paso, se había acercado a él, sin embargo, éste le era totalmente indiferente. No la estaba tomando en cuenta y en ningún momento la miraba como alguien hubiera observado a quien le pide compañía. La chica estaba bastante incómoda, no podía dejar de sentir una aversión hacia quien estaba enfrente mirando hacia la izquierda curiosamente. Alzó una ceja al notar que cualquier sonido llamaba su atención, que era demasiado distraído. Nunca había notado eso en él, lo que le causó gracia.

Draco estaba un tanto incómodo con la presencia de la chica, se suponía que había salido de su casa para estar solo, no con alguien a quien no conocía y tampoco le interesaba conocer. Se iba a ir minutos antes de que ésta le hablara, pero su actitud desfachatada le había llamado la atención. Sentía que ella quería decirle algo, que quería llamar su atención apenas ingresó al local; lo había anotado. Si se había quedado, era para averiguar las intenciones de la joven, de la cual no tenía conocimiento acerca de su nombre. Quizás era alguien que intentaba acercársele en busca de algo.

—Soy Ellen Minerick —murmuró Hermione alzando un poco la voz—. Soy de Gales.

El chico alzó una ceja. Había escuchado ese apellido, alguna vez su padre le había comentado sobre un negocio que había hecho con aquella familia. La miró despectivamente tras escuchar el apellido, escrutando su mirada en busca de algún signo de engaño. Por alguna razón, sentía que algo le estaba ocultando, pero no podía descubrirlo con su mirada. Volvió a desviar la vista hacia la ventana, dejando de tomar atención, pero tuvo que mirarla en cuanto ella le volvió a hablar para preguntarle el nombre, aunque no le respondió de inmediato, no tenía interés de una conversación.

—Creo que te pregunté tu nombre —musitó Hermione enojada por aquel desinterés en el chico—. Parece que no tienes educación…

Tuvo que guardar silencio al darse cuenta de que estaba siendo ella, que estaba comportándose como Hermione y no como había planeado. Percibió la mirada del Malfoy y simplemente rió, diciéndole que era una broma, pero sabía que eso no había sido creído, que había fingido bastante mal. Tomó un poco de jugo para desviar la atención de aquella equivocación, pero sabía que ése era una mala jugada para su acometido final. Pidió dos vasos del mismo licor que él bebía, dándole uno como regalo, el cual aceptó. No emitió palabras mientras lo recibía, ni siquiera las gracias.

—Soy David Smith —dijo finalmente el chico.

Hermione tuvo infinitas ganas de decirle que estaba mintiendo, de que lo sabía, pero no podía simplemente. Asintió teniendo que fingir que se tragaba aquello, volviendo a beber un poco de aquel licor que le quemaba la garganta. Si le había mentido en eso, bien sabía Granger que no conseguiría mayor información en ese encuentro. Aunque le preguntara la edad, él mentiría por alguna estúpida razón. "No", se corrigió, "debe tener una buena razón; no confía en mí". Miró al joven una vez más, insegura acerca de que si podía seguir hablando y si tenía algún sentido.

Sin embargo, el chico se levantó repentinamente y dejó un dinero en la mesa. No emitió ni una sola palabra de despedida mientras se retiraba del local. Hermione apretó la mandíbula con indignación, pero dándose cuenta de que había sido bueno. Notó que le quedaban sólo diez minutos para que finalizara el efecto de la poción multijugos. Sacó una botellita que tenía en el bolsillo y bebió un poco, sólo en caso de que el chico volviera; mas no lo hizo. Se quedó sentada unos minutos más terminando lo que había pedido y finalmente siguió el ejemplo del rubio, abandonando el lugar.

Se apareció en las cercanías de su departamento y caminó tranquilamente hacia él. Subió las escaleras meditando en qué podía haberse equivocado y pensando desde ya una forma por la cual pudiera acercase aún más, tener una conversación más larga y profunda. Se empezó a dar cuenta de que no sabía nada de él, no tenía una ventaja. Mientras meditaba todo aquello, observó que afuera de su departamento estaban Harry y Ron, quienes la miraron curiosamente. Se acercó a ellos y no pudo evitar reír al notar que ellos la miraban intentando saber quién era.

—Hola —saludó fingiendo estar desorientada.

—H-hola —saludó Ron nervioso. Siempre se ponía un poco tímido con desconocidos—. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—Soy Hermione —rió finalmente la chica, sacando la llave para abrir la puerta ante la cara de desconcierto de sus amigos.

—¿Por qué estás así? —preguntó Harry curiosamente mientras ingresaban al departamento. Se sentó en un sillón junto a su mejor amigo—. Digo…

—Ya les dije que debía investigar a Draco con otro cuerpo —murmuró la nuevamente castaña tendiéndose en el sillón más largo—. No obtuve resultados. Ése sólo me dio a saber un nombre… falso.

Harry sólo rió para poder darle ánimos, diciéndole que podría hacerlo, que confiaba en ella tal cual el Ministro. Había notado la decepción en la mirada de su amiga, pero no la comprendía. Ella sabía desde un inicio que fácil o iba a ser, por lo que simplemente no entendía por qué se había defraudado de sí misma. Se levantó y se acercó a la cocina para prepararle una poción que le hacía parar el dolor de cabeza, notando la molestia que Hermione sentía cuando ella se llevó una mano a la frente y suspiró ruidosamente cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

—Debes estar tranquila —le sonrió el pelinegro acercándole el vaso que contenía aquella poción—. Lo lograrás, debes estar segura.

—Eso espero…

—¡Vamos, Hermione! —exclamó Ron de improviso, logrando que sus amigos sufrieran un sobresalto—. Siempre has sido buena ideando planes. Pronto se te ocurrirá cómo poder obtener la información de él.

Por la noche, en cuanto estos abandonaron su hogar, la castaña se tendió en su cama y colocó su antebrazo sobre los ojos, presionándolos. Necesitaba un plan, lo tenía más que claro, pero nada se le ocurría. Prácticamente, su mente se había bloqueado en aquella misión, no podía creerlo. Necesitaba sí o sí ir al día siguiente hasta donde estaba él, pero como éste se había ido sin despedirse, no tenía forma de hablarle en la siguiente noche, ya que le había dejado en claro su poco interés en conocerla realmente. Quizás iba a tener que pasarse toda la noche pensando.

Pero no pudo hacerlo. Se había quedado dormida casi inmediatamente. El dolor de cabeza, más el haber bebido un poco de licor, le había dado un efecto somnífero. Aun así, en sueños también estaba pensando en todo lo que sucedía. Estaba soñando con Draco hablándole y regañándola por algún motivo que le era desconocido. No entendía sus palabras, pero notaba el enojo en su semblante. Se movió en la cama, girándose hacia la izquierda y abriendo repentinamente los ojos. Sintió una alegría inmensa cuando se dio cuenta de que ya tenía un plan. Si funcionaba o no, lo sabría al día siguiente.

* * *

><p>Gracias por los que leen y comentan la historia, espero que continúen haciéndolo. Saludos *-*<p>

**Atte: B! **


End file.
